1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to geocoding with geofences where geocodes are references to locations and geofences associate a plurality of geocodes in a database, wherein each geocode is associated with an IP address.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Geocoding
Methods for referencing locations is well known in the prior art. An indirect reference to a location is a geocode. Examples of geocodes include street addresses, zip codes, and coordinate points. The translation process of de-referencing a geocode into a location is geocoding. The opposite process of looking up or generating a geocode based on a location is reverse-geocoding. Some geocodes dereference to a coordinate point while others dereference to areas. An example of geocoding of coordinates is ISO6707, the international standard representation of geographic point location by coordinates. In contrast, an example of geocoding that resolves to an area is ISO3166, the international standard for representation of names of countries and their subdivisions.
A variety of systems and methods for geocoding and reverse geocoding have been developed. For example, in the what3words implementation of geocodes a combination of three words is used to address every 3 m by 3 m square on earth. Alternative geocoding techniques include but are not limited to: MapCode, Geohex, Loc8code, and Open Postcode.